Sonic Generations (Nintendo 3DS/Transkrypt)
Oto transkrypt do gry Sonic Generations na konsolę Nintendo 3DS. Scenka 1 {''Klasyczny Sonic'''' przebywający w Green Hill Zone zaczyna wyczuwać jakieś dziwne trzęsienie ziemi''.} Klasyczny Sonic: ?! [Trzęsienie jednak nie ustępuje.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! [Nagle coś się pojawia w świecie Klasycznego Sonica i znika: Time Eater!] Scenka 2 [Tails stoi na polance, jakby czekał na Sonica; wkrótce ten do niego przychodzi.] Tails: Co…? Sonic: Hej, Tails! Co jest grane? Chciałeś, bym się tu z tobą spotkał, prawda? Tails (zakłopotany): Uh oh. Przyszedłeś wcześnie, Sonic… Sonic: Oczywiście, że tak! Jestem najszybszą istotą na świecie, pamiętasz? Więc, w czym problem? Tails: Ach, tak… My aktualnie byliśmy gotowi w przygotowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla ciebie w formie niespodzianki. Sonic (zaskoczony): Oh. Er…Oh! Przepraszam cię za to. A zresztą, wielkie dzięki za przygotowania, Tails! Tails: No to witaj! Oczywiście lepiej byłoby, gdybyś przyszedł po tym, jak wszyscy tu przyszli … Sonic: Mogę przebiec się dookoła tej planety i wrócić tu, jeśli chcesz, Tails. Tails: Y, nie, w porządku. Sądzę, że szybko się dowiedziałeś o tym, więc czemu nie chcesz usiąść i poczekać? [Tails wręcza Sonicowi w ramach prezentu urodzinowego chili-doga.] Sonic: Wow, to wygląda świetnie! Tails: Jeszcze nie zaczynaj, Sonic! Powinniśmy lepiej poczekać, aż przyjdą wszyscy! Sonic: Nie lubię czekać. Hej, ten ze wstążką jest dla mnie, prawda? Tails: No, tak… Zastanawiam się, czemu tak długo to trwa? [Nagle obaj zaczynają wyczuwać to samo trzęsienie, co wcześniej Klasyczny Sonic.] Sonic: Wow! Tails: Sonic! Patrz! [Wkrótce im obu ukazuje się na ich oczach… Time Eater!] Sonic: Co…? Tails: Wow! Sonic! Sonic: Tails! [Time Eater nagle porywa Tailsa.] Tails: Woooooow! Jestem wessany! Sonic: Hej! Co się dzieje? [Tajemnicze trzęsienie połączone z pojawieniem się Time Eater’a nie ustępuje.] Sonic: Rgh! Tails: Ratuj mnie, Sonic! [Wkrótce Sonic i Tails znikają.] Scenka 3 [Po ocknięciu się Sonic orientuje się, gdzie wylądował przed chwilą: w Białej Przestrzeni. A tam trafił przez Time Eater’a.] Sonic: Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie jest Tails? [Po chwili Sonicowi ukazuje się zdjęcie przedstawiające Green Hill Zone, tyle że białe i pozbawione kolorów.] Sonic: Hm? Co to? To miejsce wygląda mi znajomo. Czas się temu przyjrzeć! [Sonic rusza w dalszą drogę.] Scenka 4 [Statua Tailsa odzyskuje kolory i ożywa.] Tails: Dzięki! Myślałem, że już po mnie! Unosić się bez ciała w mrocznej otchłani… Ja mam te koszmary od ponad kilku tygodni! Sonic: Cóż, cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. (Rozgląda się dookoła) Czy mi się wydaje, czy to miejsce jest okropnie znajome? Tails: Hm… (Myśli) Na pewno nie dla mnie… Ale to wygląda na to, że całe życie i kolory z tego miejsca zostały wessane. Naprawdę dziwne, co? Sonic: Nie takie dziwne jak ratowanie dżinów w magicznych księgach, lub ocalenie kosmitów z międzynarodowego parku rozrywki. Najpierw to najważniejsze. Sprawdźmy, co to za miejsce! [Po tych słowach Sonic i Tails rozglądają się po okolicy.] Tails: Hej Sonic, tam coś się znajduje na tym dystansie. Wygląda dość ciemno. Może to jest pora nocna. Zaś tutaj… Olbrzymi grzyb?! Sonic (klepie się ręką po czole): To jest dobre miejsce do zbadania! Zaraz wracam! [Potem Sonic pędzi sprawdzić, co jest grane. Kiedy Tails patrzy na swojego kompana, na jego miejsce przybiega… Klasyczny Sonic!] Klasyczny Sonic (zdziwiony): ? [Na jego widok Tails jest zaskoczony.] Tails: Wow, ty nie żartowałeś, że wrócisz zaraz! Myślałem, że mnie zostawisz! Klasyczny Sonic: ? [Bez słowa Klasyczny Sonic biegnie tą samą drogą, co Nowoczesny Sonic wcześniej. Po tym zdarzeniu Tails zakłopotany klepie się ręką po czole i kręci głową.] Scenka 5 [Sonic i Tails pojawiają się przy „odświeżonym” Casino Night.] Tails: Wróciłeś, Sonic! Sonic: Hej, Tails! Tails: My byliśmy tam, czyż nie? Jasne neonowe światła, duże automaty… Sonic: Masz rację, Tails. To miejsce daje mi bardzo zły przypadek déjà vu! Czas sprawdzić, co się tu dzieje! [Tails kiwa głową.] Scenka 6 [Sonic i Tails pojawiają się ponownie przy “odświeżonym na nowo” Mushroom Hill.] Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Serwus, Tails! Tails (rozgląda się wszędzie): To miejsce też pamiętam! Wszędzie grzyby! To było, yyy… Sonic: Wiem, ja też to pamiętam. Co u licha się tam wyprawia? Scenka 7 [Nowoczesny Sonic idzie korytarzem, w którym znajdują się lustra (patrzy na swoje odbicie przez nie). Nie ma pojęcia, że jego odbiciem jest Klasyczny Sonic, jego odpowiednik! Na ten widok obaj są zaskoczeni.] Sonic: ! [Obaj Sonicowie wykonują poszczególne pozy oraz śmieszne miny: jednak nie robi to różnicy.] Sonic: Och, to tylko lustro. [Nagle oba jeże słyszą czyjś głos, który wydaje im się podejrzanie znajomy.] Głos: Trzymasz fason, Sonic! Sonic: Eggman?! Doktor Eggman (głos): Korzystaj z tego, bo to jest ostatni raz, kiedy patrzysz na swoje odbicie! Oh ho ho ho! [Klasyczny Sonic zaczyna pędzić w stronę wyjścia. Widziawszy to Nowoczesny Sonic na chwilę stoi jak wryty.] Sonic: Co?! Tamto ja w lustrze to… Hę? Zaczekaj chwilę! [Pędzi za swoim klasycznym odpowiednikiem, ale nie udaje mu się przejść przez drzwi; mocno wali się w głowę.] Sonic: Auć. On mnie pokonał! Scenka 8 [W końcu Klasyczny Sonic dobiega na miejsce, ale nie może odnaleźć Doktora Eggmana.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! Doktor Eggman (głos): Oh ho ho ho! Witaj, Sonic! Chciałbym ci zaprezentować… Moje arcydzieło, Metal Sonic! Klasyczny Sonic: ?! Scenka 9 [Klasyczny Sonic odnosi zwycięstwo po pokonaniu Doktora Eggmana i jego robota, Big Arm.] Doktor Eggman: Arrrgh! (kaszle) [W odpowiedzi Klasyczny Sonic tylko wzrusza ramionami. Nagle zaczyna razem z Eggmanem wyczuwać to samo trzęsienie, co wcześniej.] Klasyczny Sonic: ?! [Niespodziewanie pojawia się Time Eater w nieodpowiednim dla niego czasie.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! Doktor Eggman: Co? Nie! Nie! Sonic! Uratuj mnie! Waaaugh! [Time Eater porywa Doktora Eggmana. Przez chwilę Klasyczny Sonic patrzył na to wszystko.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! [Nagle trzęsienie zaczyna być coraz mocniejsze, przenosząc Klasycznego Sonica… nie wiadomo gdzie.] Scenka 10 [Przypadkowo Klasyczny Sonic trafia do obecnego świata, gdzie przypadkowo spotyka teraźniejszego odpowiednika – Nowoczesnego Sonica!] Sonic: ! Klasyczny Sonic: ! Sonic (zaskoczony): Nie wierzę, że jest nas dwóch. [W odpowiedzi Klasyczny Sonic wzrusza ramionami.] Sonic: I dwóch Tails’ów, także. [Rzeczywiście, oprócz dwóch Soniców było także i dwóch Tails’ów: Klasyczny i Nowoczesny.] Klasyczny Tails: Podwójne my… Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails: Miejsca i wrogowie z naszej przeszłości… My podróżujemy przez czas i kosmos! Sonic: Jak to się stało? Tails: Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z tą dużą rzeczą, która właśnie porwała Eggmana. Klasyczny Tails: To wyglądało jak coś, co cię porwało. Mam na myśli mnie. To znaczy, wiesz co mam na myśli! [Nagle cała czwórka zaczęła wyczuwać podejrzane trzęsienie: to była sprawka Time Eater’a, który się pojawił niepostrzeżenie.] Tails: To właśnie to! [Nagle Time Eater znika.] Klasyczny Tails: Dokąd idziecie? Sonic: Musimy znaleźć tego potwora, i to szybko! Scenka 11 ' jakimś czasie dwaj Sonicowie zauważają podejrzanego [[badnik|badnika].] '''Klasyczny Sonic: ! Nowoczesny Sonic: Zostaw to mnie! Ha! [Za pomocą Homing Attack Nowoczesny Sonic niszczy badnika, co lekko dziwi Klasycznego Sonica, który oczom własnym nie mógł uwierzyć. Ale badnik mu uciekał.] Klasyczny Sonic: ?! Sonic: Nie tym razem! (Nadal atakuje badniki) Ha! (Sytuacja się powtarza) Ha! Klasyczny Sonic: ! Sonic: Ten trik ma nazwę Homing Attack! Chcesz spróbować? [Klasyczny Sonic kiwa głową na znak, że chce się nauczyć tego triku. Stara się robić tak jak potrafi, ale nic mu nie wychodzi.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! Sonic: Hej, nie tak źle! Trudno uwierzyć, że próbujesz to robić pierwszy raz próbujesz! Teraz możesz to zrobić, być może warto wrócić do miejsc, w których byłeś już, aby zobaczyć, co jeszcze możesz znaleźć. Klasyczny Sonic: ! (Pędzi) Sonic: Wow! Co? O, rany… Scenka 12 [Przy „odświeżonym na nowo” Radical Highway pojawia się Tails.] Tails: Więc myślę, że zgarnąłem więcej tego, co się akurat dzieje … a to nie jest dobrze. [Wkrótce wyczuwa to samo wywołane przez Time Eater’a (który się pojawia) trzęsienie, co poprzednio; do niego przyłącza się jego klasyczny odpowiednik.] Klasyczny Tails: Kiedy to przechodzi przez czas, to rozdziera przestrzeń siebie. Pozostawia obszary puste i martwe i trzyma je w tej dziwnej, białej wnęce. Tails: Lecz kiedy dwóch Soniców przyśpieszą przez czas, oni naprawią kosmos, przywrócą kolory i życie! [Nadchodzi Sonic.] Sonic: Wtedy myślę, że musimy przebiegać jak nie ma jutra, w przeciwnym razie jutra nie będzie! [Pojawia się Klasyczny Sonic.] Sonic: Wow, wygląda na to, że mamy drużynę. Pozwólcie, że ja się tym zajmę! (Odchodzi) Scenka 13 [Nadchodzi Tails.] Tails: Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że znów zobaczę Biolizarda! [Nadchodzi Sonic.] Sonic: Ech, to było łatwe. W końcu walczyłem z nim. Tails (klaszcze dłońmi): Przywiozłeś ze sobą trochę tego świata. Byłeś świetny, Sonic! [Nadchodzi do nich Klasyczny Tails, mrugając do nich lewym okiem.] Klasyczny Tails (śmieje się): Chciałeś powiedzieć, „Byliście świetni, Sonicowie.” Tails (śmieje się): Racja. Nie pomyślałem, że ja nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. [Lecz ten dobry humor zaczyna psuć kolejne trzęsienie oraz pojawienie się Time Eater’a.] Klasyczny Tails: Wah! Tails: Co?! Sonic: Uważajcie! [Nagle pojawia się obrazek uwolnionego czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu, który został odebrany Time Easter’owi.] Sonic: To Szmaragd Chaosu. Klasyczny Tails (myśli): Ten potwór zapewne nie lubi tego Szmaragdu! Tails: Szmaragdy Chaosu są silniejsze, gdy są razem, więc … Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails: My potrzebujemy wszystkie 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu! Klasyczny Tails: Teraz musimy zdobyć wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, by pozbyć się tego potwora… Tails: I wtedy możemy przywrócić świat do porządku tak, jak dawniej! Klasyczny Tails: Teraz chłopaki możecie pracować razem! Sonic: Przygoda nie ma zabawy, jeżeli jest zbyt łatwa. Nie sądzicie? Klasyczny Tails: To dla ciebie, Sonic! Tails: Pomyślałem, że tak mówisz, więc mam dla ciebie mały prezent. [Zaś Sonic nadstawia uszu, by usłyszeć od Tailsa coś ważnego.] Sonic: Hę? Aha, ok… Wow, to jest dobry pomysł! Brzmi świetnie, Taills! [Na obrazku widać parę butów Sonica: sneakersy.] Tails: Proszę, masz! Sonic: Dzięki, Tails! Wypróbuję je. [Jeż po tym zdaniu pędzi w inną drogę. Nadchodzi Klasyczny Tails.] Klasyczny Tails: Co wy robicie? Tails: Stworzyłem buty dla Sonica, przyśpieszyłem je w przybliżeniu o 30%. (śmieje się) Jeśli mój projekt zadziała, to pozwoli mu poruszać się swobodniej, nawet w powietrzu. Klasyczny Tails: Interesujące! Może i ja zrobię dla mojego Sonica także. Tails: Pewnie, później ci pokażę, jak się tego używa i do czego. Klasyczny Tails: Dzięki! To trochę dziwne, prawda, czy nie? Tails: Hm? Co jest dziwne? Klasyczny Tails (śmieje się): Dostaję wskazówki od siebie! Tails (śmieje się): Ha ha ha! Masz rację! Sonic: Ha! [Nagle dwaj Tails’owie słyszą dziwny odgłos, podobny do jakiegoś uderzenia.] Klasyczny Tails (odwraca się do tyłu): Wow, co to było? Tails: Ten trik ma nazwę Stomp. Sonic: To było świetne, Tails! Dzięki! Tails: Nie ma za co! Scenka 14 [Klasyczny Tails pojawia się przy “nowo odświeżonym” Tropical Resort, kiedy nagle znów wyczuwa trzęsienie i widzi Time Eater’a.] Klasyczny Tails: S-Sonic! [W ostatniej chwili podbiega Klasyczny Sonic.] Klasyczny Sonic: ! [Po chwili podbiega do Klasycznego Tailsa Nowoczesny Sonic.] Sonic: Ha! [Atakuje Time Eater’a za pomocą Boosta, co zaczęło podziałać.] Klasyczny Tails: Dzięki, Sonic… Klasyczny Sonic: ?! Sonic: Całkiem cool, nieprawdaż? To się nazywa Boost. Będziesz też mógł to zrobić już wkrótce. [W odpowiedzi Klasyczny Sonic aż promienieje z radości.] Scenka 15 [Na scence pojawia się pokonany Doktor Eggman, który wygramolił się ze zniszczonego Egg Emperora.] Eggman (kaszel): Oooooh… No nie wierzę! Myślałem, że tym razem naprawdę cię pokonam. [Nadchodzi do niego Sonic.] Sonic: Ach, przykro mi! Tracę już rachubę. Pokonuję cię za każdym razem! [Przychodzi do niego Klasyczny Sonic.] Sonic: Może jeszcze o tym nie wiesz… No naprawdę, my pokonujemy tego kolesia od zawsze. To jest zabawa na stałą pracę! [Do dwóch Soniców i Eggmana nadchodzi Tails.] Tails: Ale skąd się tu wziął nawet Eggman? Mówiliście przecież, że został on porwany przez to duże monstrum, które zresztą wysłało nas w to miejsce! [Nagle cała czwórka wyczuwa jeszcze potężniejsze trzęsienie, po czym tak jak poprzednio pojawia się Time Eater z podejrzanym zamiarem.] Eggman: Hę?! [Niespodziewanie Time Eater porywa Doktora Eggmana, po czym znika. Chwilę później pojawia się Klasyczny Tails.] Klasyczny Tails: Widzicie? No i został porwany. To się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Scenka 16 [Dwóch Soniców i dwóch Tails’ów pojawia się w miejscu, zwanym Time Hole. Tam widzą Time Eater’a.] Sonic: Ok, gdziekolwiek jesteś. Jeśli chcesz uniknąć uderzenia w tyłek, lepiej zrezygnuj! [Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu Sonica, pojawia się Doktor Eggman.] Eggman: Nie jesteś w stanie żądać niczego, ty paskudna mała poduszko na igły! [Do nich podchodzi Tails, który jest zaskoczony pojawieniem się Eggmana.] Tails: Eggman! Ale jak? [Okazuje się, że razem z nimi jest ktoś jeszcze – klasyczny Doktor Eggman, zwany jako Doktor Robotnik.] Klasyczny Eggman: On miał małą pomoc. Klasyczny Tails: Doktor Robotnik! Klasyczny Eggman (śmieje się): Nikt mnie tak wcześnie nie nazwał! Jeśli byłbyś tak uprzejmy wyjaśnić, genialny dżentelmenie Doktorze Eggman z przyszłości? Eggman: To będzie dla mnie przyjemność, najbardziej doskonały i skuteczny, Doktorze Eggman z przeszłości. [Wkrótce cały ekran robi się czarny (poza obrazkiem Time Eater’a i Doktora Eggmana, który stoi obok obrazu).] Eggman: Po mojej ostatniej klęsce, natknąłem się na pierwotną formę Time Eatera. Odkryłem, że ma zdumiewające zdolności, których ja nigdy nie potrafiłem opanować. [Ukazuje się na następnym obrazku Time Eater, tym razem w nieco potężniejszej formie.] Eggman: Może to skrócić czas i przestrzeń! Wtedy miałem genialny pomysł! Wykorzystałbym moje odkrycie, aby cofnąć moje poprzednie porażki! [Powrót do zwyczajnej sceny.] Eggman: Aby to osiągnąć, potrzebowałem pomocy kogoś tak inteligentnego jak ja. I jedyną osobą, która jest inteligentna … Jestem ja! Klasyczny Eggman: Oh, jesteś zbyt miły, mój drogi kolego z przyszłości! I byłem szczęśliwy, pomagając ci! Eggman: I choć byłem w nim, postanowiłem zrobić pułapkę na tym świecie. Tails (coś podejrzewa): Im więcej łez twojego potwora w czasie, tym więcej szkód wyrządzasz światu! Eggman: Świat? Idę do własnego świata, kiedy skończę z Soniciem! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Klasyczny Eggman: Chciałeś powiedzieć IDZIEMY do własnego świata! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! [Zarówno Klasyczny jak i Nowoczesny Sonic wzruszają ramionami i kręcą głowami.] Sonic: Nie mogę tego słuchać więcej. Biegam przez cały czas sam. A teraz jest mnie dwóch: ja i mój towarzysz z przeszłości! Klasyczny Sonic: ! Eggman: Będę mieć podwójną zabawę, pokonując was! [Wkrótce wszyscy po raz kolejny odczuwają podejrzane trzęsienie. Chwilę później Time Eater transformuje się w potężniejszą formę.] Sonic: Uważaj! Uf! Klasyczny Sonic: ! jeży nie jest w stanie zniszczyć Time Eater’a. Eggman: Zrób wszystko, co chcesz! Zaraz was zgniotę na niebieską galaretkę. [Po chwili dwóch Soniców zostaje oślepionych na chwilę czerwonym światłem.] Sonic: Gah! Eggman: Time Eater zniszczy czas i kosmos! Czy wy myślicie na serio, że powstrzymacie go, biegając dookoła? Oh ho ho ho! Teraz nadszedł czas, aby spotkać się z waszą zgubą, Sonicowie! [Wkrótce Time Eater zaczyna atakować Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Sonica. Zaś klasyczny i nowoczesny Tails zakrywają rękami oczy.] Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails: Wooooow! Sonic: Tails! Jesteś cały? Tails: Ooooch, tak sądzę… Sonic: Dlaczego to robicie?! Tails: He he. Klasyczny Tails: Ja też chcę pomóc… Wybacz, Sonic. Sonic: Nie możemy pozwolić Tailsowi na ciężką pracę tutaj, SPRÓBUJEMY, partnerze? Klasyczny Sonic: ! [Obaj Eggmani dostrzegają dziwne światło.] Eggman: Hm? To światło? Klasyczny Eggman: Sz-Szmaragdy Chaosu?! [Wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu łączy się, by zmienić dwóch Soniców w ich super formy.] Sonic: Czas najwyższy to zakończyć! Czas im pokazać, co my potrafimy! [Chwilę później obaj zmieniają się w dwóch Super Soniców.] Super Sonic: Zaczynajmy! Scenka 17 [Dwóch Soniców i dwóch Tails’ów wraca na tę samą polankę, w której wkrótce ma się odbyć przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Sonica.] Tails: To miejsce… Wróciliśmy na przyjęcie! [Niebieski jubilat z powrotem odzyskuje swój urodzinowy prezent – chili-doga, zawiniętego w czerwoną wstążkę.] Sonic: Ciągle ciepłe. Nieźle. Podróż w czasie to pożytek! (do Klasycznego Sonica) Hej, Sonic. To były super chwile. Myślę, że ten owe techniki przydadzą ci się w przyszłości. Y, to znaczy przeszłości. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. [Klasyczny Sonic pędzi uczyć się przygotować Boosta, co zaczyna się podobać Nowoczesnemu Sonicowi.] Sonic: Koleś, cudnie! Lada chwila będziesz lepszy. [Pojawiają się Klasyczny Sonic i Klasyczny Tails, którzy muszą wrócić do swojego świata.] Klasyczny Tails: Brama prowadząca do naszego świata jest coraz mniejsza! (Tailsowi robi się smutno.) Musimy już iść, Sonic. [Zarówno Tailsowi jak i Sonicowi żal jest pożegnać się ze swoimi klasycznymi odpowiednikami.] Tails: Życzę sobie, byśmy mieli następnym razem więcej czasu… Uważajcie na siebie! Klasyczny Tails: Wy też! Żegnajcie… [Wkrótce Klasyczny Tails i Klasyczny Sonic zbierają się do odejścia. Nowoczesny Sonic na chwilę zatrzymuje swojego klasycznego odpowiednika.] Sonic: Hej Sonic! Spotkamy się w przyszłości, i znów będzie super! [Klasyczny Sonic w ramach podzięki daje swojemu “nowoczesnemu” odpowiednikowi kciuk w górę, po czym kieruje się ze swym kompanem Tailsem do swojego świata, a Sonic i Tails ich żegnają.] końcowe [Po napisach końcowych widać zdjęcie przedstawiające przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z wersji na PC i konsole oraz słychać odgłos „Happy Birthday, Sonic!”] Scenka 18 [W Białej Przestrzeni są: Doktor Eggman i Doktor Robotnik; obaj nie mogli wydostać się z tej pułapki.] Doktor Eggman: Czy jesteś pewny, że widziałeś tam drzwi? Klasyczny Eggman: Co?!? To ty podobno wiedziałeś, gdzie są te drzwi. Eggman: Cóż, wiedziałem, że to ktoś z nas. Zamknij się i szukaj. później Klasyczny Eggman: Która godzina? Eggman: '''Dokładnie taka sama, jaka była, gdy pytałeś o to wcześniej i będzie wtedy taka sama, kiedy spytasz o nią później. Tutaj nie ma czasu!! '''Klasyczny Eggman: Pozwól mi się spytać, czy taki efekt był spełniony w twoim genialnym planie. Eggman: Nie wymądrzaj się, bo wkrótce ty też wymyślisz ten plan. Klasyczny Eggman: [Na uboczu] Dlaczego każdy próbuje wykonać ten plan dwa razy?! Eggman: Słyszałem to. Klasyczny Eggman: Więc powiedz mi coś… Czy my zawsze zwyciężamy? Eggman: Są czasy, kiedy my zostaniemy zamknięci! Istotnie bardzo, bardzo zamknięci! Klasyczny Eggman: Więc… Nie? Eggman… Klasyczny Eggman: (wzdycha) To zachęcające. Mogę pomodlić się o to, bym nie skończył tak jak ty. Eggman: Życzę ci powodzenia! Klasyczny Eggman: Przy okazji, Eggman… Która godzina? Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Generations